Processors and memory devices may be getting smaller with advances in technology. As the processors and the memory devices get smaller, data processing devices that use the processors and the memory devices, may be made smaller and have more functionality than previous data processing devices. However, with the smaller size of the data processing devices, there may be several challenges to overcome. For example, as the data processing devices get smaller, input devices on the data processing devices may get smaller and, consequently, more difficult to use. As a result, it may be necessary to reduce the amount of input required from a user to perform tasks on the data processing device. An additional challenge is that smaller data processing devices typically require smaller screens which may be difficult to read. As such, data may need to be presented to the user in a more compact manner.
Certain data processing devices have been designed with screens that flip out in various ways. The flip-out screen may have dimensions as large as the largest dimensions of the overall data processing device when the flip-out screen is closed. However, even with the ability to flip out, the data processing device screen may still be very small and therefore still may need to present information to the user in a more compact manner.
One example of information that may need to be presented in a more compact manner to the user on the smaller screen is a hierarchy of files (e.g., applications, data files, . . . etc) stored on or accessible by the data processing device. In the current manner of presenting the file hierarchy, the headings, subheadings, applications, and filenames, may be branched along lines at right angles. This manner of presenting the file hierarchy may take up a significant amount of screen space. Because of the smaller screen, the number of filenames, applications, subheadings, and headings that may be viewed at once by the user may be limited. Because the user may only be able to view a small portion of the file hierarchy at a time, it may take the user a longer time to locate a file.